


For my Lover, for my Lover

by Marittimo



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Blood Drinking, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Revenge, Vampire-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: After his pack is attacked, Michael seeks revenge against his family





	For my Lover, for my Lover

**Author's Note:**

> And everybody thinks  
That I'm the fool  
But they don't get  
Any love from you
> 
> The things we won't do for love  
I'd climb a mountain if I had to  
And risk my life so I could have you  
You, you, you...

They came right after dinner.  
Michael hadn't eaten a thing, couldn't eat anymore. Ever since he drank the blood, everything tasted dull and couldn't satisfy his growing and burning hunger.  
Deep down, Michael knew he needed to feed, but refused to do it. There _must _have been another way.

A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts.  
They arrived at last.

As they heard it, the Frog brothers took out their flasks of holy water mixed with garlic.  
It was unusual for the hunters; they hadn't expected the blood-suckers to knock as if it was a normal polite visit.

The Frogs had been staying at their home ever since Sam told them about Michael. The whole family thought they were helpful.  
Michael thought they were a pain in the ass.

Before they could do anything, Michael stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, he was face to face with David. Behind him stood Paul, Marko and Dwayne.  
His pack was finally there.

"May we come in?" Asked David mellifluous.  
Now, that was unexpected: he thought the boys just wanted him to come out to spend some time together.  
Usually when Michael and David were allowed to meet, it always happened far from the Emersons' house because his family was extremely uneasy near his pack, hostile almost.

Despite his surprise, Michael was quick to respond.  
"Yes!" said the brunette smiling, anticipating any protest.

Grandpa looked disappointed.  
He knew Michael loved the vampire, they all knew - Michael couldn't stop talking about him.  
Still, grandpa couldn't accept it.  
None of them really could.

The Frogs too were looking at him as if he was crazy, but Michael knew well what an invitation implied.  
When vampires were invited inside houses, humans couldn't harm them in any way, which was exactly what Michael wanted: pacific interactions between his family and his pack.

As soon as David walked in, Michael threw himself into the blond's arms.  
"I missed you so much!"  
It had only been a week, but being pack implied a strong need for contact.  
That's why the vampires were so pissed that his family didn't let Michael see them as much as he pleased.  
It saddened Michael incredibly but, in order to keep the truce between his pack and his family, he had obliged.  
As always.

Pressing his head against the vampire's shoulder, he whispered into his ear.  
"Be careful, you know they don't like it when you come _close_, let alone _in_."

Besides, lately all his family had been acting weird and it scared Michael.  
This time it hadn't just been the Frogs or his brother; his mom too seemed even more worried than usual, and Grandpa was grumpier than ever, cursing the vampires every time Michael was within hearing distance, saying this had been going on for way too long.

As Michael recalled the past week, David stepped back. He looked upset.  
"Do you really want to live your life in fear, darling? Scared of a few humans?"

"David I'm..."

"You could be so much more, they should be the ones to live in fear.  
Fear of us. Fear of _you_! "

Michael was shivering lightly. He didn't like it when his lover spoke like this, especially in front of the others, but he really didn't want to fight right now.  
"I know David, but... We've talked about this, they're my family!"

Many times had Michael tried to explain him that he didn't wanna be rejected by his family for being a monster.  
That was why he had decided not to feed, another thing that angered David so much.

"No, darling. We are your family now.  
What kind of family doesn't accept its son, denies him his very nature and judges him for his relationships? It wasn't even your choice and still they can't forgive you."

Michael was at a loss for words.  
Deep down he knew it to be true, but he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to.

"They don't love you, don't even care about you! Sure they loved you when you were human, but they can't now. Because deep down they know you're no longer one of them. We all know, _you know it too! _You're just too scared to face it."

Michael turned around and closed his eyes. He could see the sadness in David's eyes, his longing to be together without shame, his pain for their distance. And Michael couldn't stand seeing his lover suffer, knowing it was his fault.

Only when he bumped into the stairs with his foot did Michael notice he had started floating. It was common when he got angry and couldn't concentrate on his body properly.  
It was frustrating usually, but this time it helped Michael to avoid their discussion even if just for a little while, and Michael was grateful for that.  
  
A voice came from behind him.  
"Darling, I love you but you've got to face the truth. You'll need to feed eventually. Why torture yourself and restrain your nature just because it would disappoint your abusive family?"

While speaking, David had gotten closer to him and was now floating in mid air alongside Michael.

"If you can't do this for yourself, do it for me! I can't stand watching you suffer."

David's voice cracked, it always did when he got emotional which, to Michael's surprise, was more usual than he had initially thought possible.

"I hate to watch you being treated like that. It breaks my heart."

Was David crying? Michael couldn't believe it. He turned around to face his lover only to find him on the verge of tears.

Michael was about to float closer, hug David and tell him that yes, he was right and that eventually they would be together forever, he just had to give him time.

Then it happened.

It was all so sudden; one moment David was there, staring at him almost lovingly in his rage; next thing Michael knew, the blond was being _dragged down_.

Michael saw panic in his lover's eyes as Grandpa Emerson caught him by surprise, grabbed him by the feet and smashed him onto the wall.  
_No. No! NOOO!!_  
Michael screeched in pain as he saw his lover laying motionless on the deer head, antlers coming out of his chest.

Grandpa was quick to get out of the way, standing before Lucy and Sam, shielding them with his body.

Michael floated next to David.  
With closed eyes and a relaxed face, the vampire looked so peaceful, angelic almost.

Michael took his lover in his arms and forced him out of the antlers.  
He carefully laid the blond on the ground and watched him, waiting for him to move.  
With a loud whine, Michael fell to his knees.

The boys were growling now; Dwayne, usually the quietest of the group, even letting out a few ear-piercing howls.  
The humans had to cover their ears, but Michael couldn't hear a thing.

"David?" he called tentatively.  
"Darling, please!"  
No answer came.

Michael hugged his lover close and covered him in light kisses, tears of blood leaving his eyes.

Everyone was looking at him.  
His family, concerned and hugging each other;  
The boys, looking feral;  
The Frogs, staring excited at him.

David was dead. David, who had meant the world to him. David, who only wanted the best for him.  
Emotions overwhelmed Michael, but in his heart there was only space for rage.  
How could he let this happen? It was all his fault.

"Well, looks like you're free now!" said Edgar triumphantly as he walked next to Michael to pat his back.

A moment after, Edgar laid on the floor, a clawed hand sinking into his throat.  
The hunter watched him wide eyed, both scared and impressed by Michael's supernatural grip and speed.  
"H-how? He's... d-dead, you s-shouldn't..."

The hunter never had the chance to end his sentence because in no time Michael had sliced his neck with his claws, killing him on the spot.

He was right though. Now that David was dead, Michael should be human again, but he didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to think _at all_.  
He just wanted revenge.

Blood was now dripping from his fingers and Michael licked it off, tentatively.

It was better than anything he had ever tasted; it was power, liquid life pulsing into him like fire.  
And it was so addictive.  
Michael wanted more.

He sat astride the body of the hunter and looked mesmerized at the blood flowing out of its neck.  
Pressing his mouth against the wound, he didn't even have to suck, the hot blood pumped freely into his mouth.

It was paradise.  
Michael found himself thinking about how passionately he had denied himself that kind of pleasure before. Oh, he had been so stupid.

He started sucking and kept going until he could no more.

Oh, David would have been so proud to see him feed. Now Michael would never get to see his lover watching him giving into his nature.

Michael dried the blood tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and licked them off.  
He winced.  
His own blood didn't taste nearly as good as human blood, Michael figured.

The newly vampire looked up to get out of his thoughts. Lost in the ecstasy of blood, he hadn't heard what went on around him.

As Michael expected, the other Frog had tried to attack him and had apparently been stopped by the boys, who were now holding a human each.  
Dwayne held Alan, Marko held Sam and Paul held Grandpa.  
With one arm the boys restrained their hands behind their backs, while with the other they covered the human's mouths.  
Michael wondered if they were afraid his family could talk him back into normality.

The mere thought of it made Michael laugh, and it was a creepy, metallic-sounding laugh that made his family's blood run cold.  
Michael stopped, smirking. He wouldn't want that to happen, as he had found out he quite enjoyed the naturally hot temperature of the blood.

His mother was still were Michael last saw her, by the wall, but now she was curled on the floor, crying.  
She was the last free human, and although Michael knew she would never intentionally try to hurt him, she still was a threat to his packmates.  
Calmly, Michael approached her.

No one spoke as he walked, or maybe he didn't hear them; the only sounds he could concentrate on were his footsteps, the blood dripping from his fingers and her heartbeat, fast and loud.

Michael stopped in front of his mother; seeing her cry didn't affect him anymore, in fact it rather annoyed him.  
Michael realized that he no longer loved her, no longer did he even care.

Still, he decided it would be fun to keep his facade on just a bit longer. He would enjoy playing with her a little.

He held out his hand in front of her, offering. Lucy took it and got on her feet shaking violently.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." Michael tried to calm his mother as he slowly started hugging her. Lucy threw herself in his arms holding him as tight as she could.  
Michael placed his head in the crook of her neck and bit down.  
If his mother noticed, she didn't show any sign of discomfort.

Maybe she knew she couldn't stand to live knowing what her son had done, what he had _become_.  
Maybe she was simply just fool enough to believe Michael could never hurt her.

Michael didn't know, he didn't even care.  
The only thing he knew was how good the hot blood flowing down his throat felt.  
It was nothing like his own, in fact the new blood washed away the bad taste that it left in his mouth.  
It was ecstasy, and Michael started to feel his newly acquired strength.

As he drank, he heard her whispering her last 'I love you'.  
He sucked her dry and let her body drop on the floor, stood up gracefully and then looked down at her in contempt.  
"I don't."  
There was no hesitation when he spoke.

When he looked up again, Michael noticed that the boys, although they had silenced the humans, had kept them alive.  
Did they want him to kill them all?  
Was it a way to assure him revenge for his lover?  
Dwayne looked solemn as always, and his expression didn't reveal his feelings, assuming he had any.  
Marko and Paul too were uncharacteristically quiet, but Michael could see the amusement in the gazes they exchanged.

They weren't talking to him, still he felt like he knew what they wanted him to do.  
And Michael would oblige; it was only right.

'Well,' he thought, ' let's see how the remaining hunter likes that much preached _justice_.'

He met the hateful stare of the younger Frog who, despite having a hand tightly wrapped around his neck and one over his mouth, kept making muffled sounds, mainly insults and threats.  
He was kicking around in vain, trying to keep Michael away.  
Unfortunately for him, Michael could now move at vampiric speed and was quickly knelt down in front of him, successfully restraining his shoulders with his iron grip.

Once having removed Dwayne's hands, his predator instincts took over him and Michael sank his teeth into the young throat, tearing it apart with his fangs and letting the blood flow down.

He could feel sweaty hands grabbing him by the hair and desperate kneeings in his stomach, but the sensation of satisfied hunger was incomparable, and Michael was barely aware of the hunter's struggles.

As he threw the body across the room, Michael noticed the bite marks on his packmate's hand.  
Michael looked up and saw the other smiling shyly.

"He tried to free himself..." Dwayne justified in his soft deep voice, running his other hand into the brunette's curls; Michael held Dwayne's hand and took it to his mouth.  
Slowly, and looking at Dwayne cautiously, he licked the blood away.

Dwayne's blood tasted different from his own, rich and forbidden, and Michael couldn't help but groan.

He wondered if David's blood would have tasted that good too.  
He couldn't remember much of the night he drank from the bottle, and now he would never have the chance to find out.

Dwayne had closed his eyes and thrown his head back when he left out a soft moan.  
Michael retreated immediately.  
"Did I hurt you?" asked the brunette, worried.  
Dwayne smiled affectionately at him and cupped Michael's head, gently caressing his hair "You could never. Quite the opposite in fact."

Michael gave him a puzzled suspicious look.  
"Well, after all I'm not the only one getting a little excited." Dwayne said, chuckling.

_Oh_  
Michael realized with shock that Dwayne was right. He was in fact, getting hard.

The brunette didn't know whether it was caused by the blood or by his little interaction with Dwayne, but in both cases he was gonna blame it on his vampiric nature.

Dwayne passed his thumb over Michael's lips collecting the remaining blood and sucked it off, effectively stopping Michael's train of thoughts.

"Don't worry," he said calmly "it's completely normal. We'll explain to you, later."

Later.  
Yes, for now he still had a task to finish.  
His boner would have to wait.

Slowly, he turned to look at Marko and Sam and, not feeling like walking, he crawled his way towards them.

Sam had looked at him the whole time with eyes full of tears and disbelief.  
He couldn't believe the vampires had somehow forced his big brother to slaughter his family that way.  
There was no way Michael had done that on his own free will.  
Still, Sam couldn't forgive him.

For a moment, Michael thought he could _smell_ the fear coming from his brother, and it was addicting.  
Fuck, it really _was_ good to be a vampire.

With that thought in mind, he sank his teeth into his brother.

After having drank his fill, Michael stopped for a moment, fangs still deep into his little brother's neck.  
It wasn't like he regretted killing Sam, he didn't. It just had seemed way too easy. Wasn't he supposed to still have some residual of humanity?

Maybe, Michael thought, if Sam had talked to him, he would have stopped.  
Maybe, if Michael had looked him in the eyes, he would have spared Sam.

Instead, Michael had killed him and, in the end, he had enjoyed it so very much. There was no point in further questioning his new nature.

Still, Sam's resignation to his fate had surprised Michael.  
The brunette was quickly realizing he liked it when his preys struggled. Their desperation made him feel powerful.  
Besides, it was fun to witness their pointless resistance.

Michael also found out he rather liked kneeling at his packmates' feet.  
He had no hurry to get back on his feet once he got rid of the body of his brother; so Michael stayed knelt in front of Marko and looked up at him mischievously.

"Not licking my hand too?" Marko asked coyly, batting his long eyelashes at the brunette.  
Michael smirked at him, then took the hand the blond was offering; Sam too had tried to bite his way to freedom, but hadn't even managed to make Marko bleed.  
Pathetic.

Well, he could certainly make up for it.  
Carefully, Michael nibbled the skin, then slid a fang across the wrist, letting out few single drops of blood.  
He caught them within seconds and spent a while licking the already closed cut clean.

After he was finished, Marko helped him up, palmed his crotch and slapped his ass as Michael walked towards Paul.  
The fucking tease.

Michael just tsked, he was used to the curly blond's behavior by now, and focused on the only human left: Grandpa Emerson, the murderer of David and his last connection to the humanity he had once tried so hard to preserve, but didn't want anymore.  
The last member of his _family_.

As Michael looked down onto the floor at the corpses of his mother and brother, he knew that was no longer his family; he felt no love for them, only pity.  
He belonged entirely to his pack now. They were his family.

At Dwayne's command, Paul let go of the old man.  
Michael eyed them suspiciously. Was this some sort of test?

Grandpa didn't try to get away even as Michael came closer. He seemed content to be able to talk to his grandson.

"My boy," he simply said "don't despair. We can still save you. One of them _has _to be the head vampire. Then maybe, if we kill them all-"

"We?" interrupted Michael, impressed by the old man's stupidity. Had he not realized Michael was enjoying himself thoroughly? He had no intention of giving back his newfounded freedom.  
Grandpa still didn't get that and looked surprised.

"Yes my boy, we. Together. As a family."  
There was a spark of excitement in his eyes as he spoke.  
He truly believed his grandson was going to repent and be once again a slave to his morality.

Michael was quick to disappoint him and was soon holding him as Paul had done before him, with a hand tightly closed around the neck and restraining his arms behind his back.  
Under his fingers, Michael could feel the blood pumping through his veins, his old heart beating fast, and it was driving him crazy.

The new vampire still couldn't understand how the others could look so composed and controlled despite the smell and sound of blood.

They stood close to each other watching his every move, no hungry desperation in their eyes, just eagerness and curiosity.

Michael got close to the human's ear and whispered to him threatening  
"You should have tried to run when you had the chance, old man!"  
The feral side of Michael overwhelmed him and, with his free hand, he gestured for the boys to come near.

They got closer to him; Paul and Marko grinned down at the human, Dwayne looked proudly at Michael and patted his back.

_'I wish you could see me, darling' _Michael thought.  
_'Would you be proud?'_

"You heard him." Michael declared "Killing is what brings a family together; join me in avenging David. Together."

As one, all four of them attacked the human in perfect unison.  
Dwayne and Michael went straight for the throat, while Marko and Paul took a wrist each.  
There was a spark in their eyes, something that told Michael there still was something they weren't telling him, something he didn't know.

The boys stopped feeding after a short while, but Michael wanted to make it last. He would not let go of his lover's murderer so easily. He would have savored every single drop of blood the bastard had to give. He was gonna make him hurt as much as humanly possible.

Besides, he couldn't held back, not when he had a prey in his arms. Blood was addictive.

Lost on the ecstasy of feeding, Michael tried to focus on sounds only.  
He could hear the heartbeat of the body under him, the rhythm slowing down with each mouthful he drank.

In the corner of his eye, Michael caught Marko lying down on top of Paul, who was stroking the blond's hair with his blood covered hands, leaving stripes of red into Marko's curly mane.  
Michael could hear the sweet nothings Paul was whispering lovingly to Marko.  
It reminded Michael of long nights spent with David in the sunken hotel, and he felt tears forming in his eyes.

He shut his eyes and bit down harder.

As he was still feeding, Michael felt a body pressing against his, hands holding his hips steadily and fangs gently scratching his neck.

Michael was enjoying Dwayne's ministrations thoroughly, and gladly leaned back.  
Michael kept relaxing under the touch, until he opened his eyes and saw the black haired vampire right in front of him, smiling widely, blood covering all his handsome features.

But if Dwayne was there, who was behind him?  
Michael thought back to the boys smirking earlier, how calm they looked even after their leader's death.  
How he hadn't changed back into a human.

No, it couldn't be.

A loud thud echoed through the room as Michael let go of the body and turned around.  
He could never get those eyes mistaken, he had seen love into them so many times.  
Behind him stood David. Alive.

The blond reached out with his hand and held Michael's chin up, examining him, amused.  
"You look like a filthy mess, darling. But not bad at all, for your first time. Very entertaining too."

Michael was at a loss for words, and could only stare in awe at his lover, who was now passing his thumb across Michael's lips.  
Michael felt the urge to take the finger into his mouth and nibble at the blood covered skin.

His fangs caressed David's thumb and Michael bit down.  
The blood of his mate was nothing like human blood or Dwayne's; it was incomparable, and Michael was glad to have been given a chance of savoring it once again.

Lost in his pleasure, Michael let some blood drip from the corner of his mouth.

"You're such a messy eater, babe. Here now, let me clean you up."  
With that, David started licking the blood off of his lover's chin and all around his lips.

Michael was beyond surprised (it's not every day you get to see your lover coming back from death) but he sure as hell wouldn't complain about his current situation.  
He was confused, wanted to ask so many questions, but for now he was only focusing on David.  
_His_ David.  
There would be time enough later to understand what had happened.

"Now you're perfect" said David after effectively licking him clean, proudly resting his hands on Michael's chest, leaning gently against it.

The brunette was shaking lightly, his voice barely a whisper as he spoke softly.  
"I thought I had lost you forever"

With that, he held David even closer, the blond giving into the embrace.  
"Don't worry" he shushed, "You're not getting rid of me so easily, Michael."

Oh, how he had missed hearing his name called by the vampire.

"Ahem"

The couple turned towards Paul, Michael blushing lightly. He completely forgot the others were there watching them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said the blond. He looked genuinely sorry "but we better get going, dawn is coming."

Right, dawn.  
Michael realized the sun could now kill him too.

"Are you ready to come home, darling?"  
David smiled at him and held out his hand.

Michael took it eagerly.  
The pack left, each holding on onto each other as they drifted into the night.

As he left, Michael didn't look back.  
He was free now.

~

As David would later explain to Michael in the safety of their home, feeding, killing and blood in general could excite a vampire to the point where it turned sexual very quickly.

Michael grinned. That explained a lot of what happened before, particularly with Dwayne.

Now Michael couldn't wait to go hunting with his pack.

_'Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire.'_


End file.
